I'm a legal alien I'm an Englishman
by TheJourneyofCatmadeofJelly
Summary: Un trío formado por tres mejores amigos nerds, vivirán lo inimaginable; gracias a un muchacho bastante fuera de órbita.
1. Chapter 1

El cielo se encuentra despejado, la noche muestra su colección de estrellas. El aire barre sutilmente la arena. Una tuza retoza alegremente por el paraje. La quietud pondera en este escenario. Hasta que un meteorito se estampa directo en un matorral, rodeado por cactus y flores de desierto. Por fortuna se trata de un lugar inhóspito, alejado de la civilización. Mucho más allá pero más allá de este lugar desértico. Se localiza la ciudad llamada "Rió Salvaje" con una población que asciende cada día, entre descendientes y extranjeros, venidos de otros lados; me refiero a otros humanos.

En un vecindario típico y clasemediero. Se encuentra una casa grande de corte victoriano. Dentro de ahí, en una habitación de arriba, suenan los primeros acordes de "Mr blue sky". La señal para que el joven se levante, debe cumplir con otro aburrido y tortuoso día de clases. Para su alivio, hoy es viernes, viernes de romper rutinas. Se estira en la cama, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer le gusta mucho la canción. Tras titubear si se levantaba o no se levantaba. Por fin se levanta. Una vez de pie, corre la cortina que cubre la enorme ventana, el sol tiene que alumbrar su camino hacia el baño. Las ventajas de poseer una habitación con baño incorporado. Ya adentro del baño, se acerca al escusado, le urge liberar el rocío dorado matutino. Después de eso, se olfatea a sí mismo como un perro policía. Éxito, no huele tan mal; así que la ducha será suspendida por esta vez. No obstante, es vital que se lave las manos y también se cepille los dientes. Una hora y media, después, tiempo que tardo en asearse y decidir que ropa se pondría. No sabía que par de botas ponerse.

Baja a tomar el desayuno con sus padres y un hermano mayor, él es el bebé. Su madre lo saluda tiernamente, su padre le da una hogaza de pan. Su hermano mayor se levanta porqué escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal. Son los dos mejores amigos del muchacho. Cada mañana pasan por él, porque además de amigos son vecinos. Los tres chicos viven en el mismo vecindario.

—¡Ah son ustedes! Brandon todavía no acaba con su desayuno —dijo Shane en tono desanimado.  
—¿Qué está desayunando? —preguntó Jake con una mirada refulgente.  
—Huevos con tocino, hotcakes, jugo de naranja, pan y café negro.  
—Yo sólo comí un plato de cereal —se toca su pansa Jay.  
—¡Podemos desayunar! —exclamó Jake.  
—No se hagan, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes —recordó Shane—. Pasen antes de que mi hermano termine con todo.

Brandon Flowers de diecisiete años conoció a Jake Gyllenhaal de diecisiete y Jay Baruchel de dieciséis años, desde que adquirió consciencia. Los dos muchachos se sientan cerca de Brandon. La señora Flowers, siente gran cariño por ambos chicos, debido a que los dos son muy tiernos y dulces; por eso hacen buenas migas con su hijo. La señora se introduce en la cocina para traerles el desayuno, su primogénito la acompaña para ayudarle.

Tras un copioso y exquisito desayuno. Brandon se despide de sus familiares. Junto con sus dos mejores amigos se encaminan hacia la escuela preparatoria. Posteriormente de traspasar varias calles. Los tres se detienen frente la inmensa verja que rodea el colegio.

Entran. Mientras caminan, Jay presume su nuevo reloj de pulsera, Jake le jala el brazo para apreciarlo mejor. Jay emite un quejido. Brandon le pregunta si contiene chicles. Jake niega con la cara. El pobre Jay, gruñe molesto. Casi media hora después, los tres amigos se introducen en el colegio.

El amplio corredor se encuentra más o menos lleno. Los tres amigos con pericia evitan a los bravucones, despavoridos huyen hacia el baño para hombres. Un maestro les pregunta con viveza, ¿Hacia donde se dirigen? Los muchachos hacen caso omiso. Cada día es un bravucón distinto. Por desconocidas razones y causas, siempre terminan golpeados; o como en ésta ocasión huyendo. El precio por ser un friki con F súper mayúscula. El maestro gritón los alcanza en el baño y sin parpadear los saca de allí.

Posterior ordena que lo sigan. Los tres nerviosos miran con recelo hacia cada lado. Como si se hubieran metido a la casa de sustos de alguna feria. El maestro los envía al salón que les corresponde. Por nada del mundo se iban a perder la primera clase del día viernes. Al fin llegaron a su salón, de inmediato se meten. Brandon y Jay toman su lugar sin contratiempos, excepto Jake. La causa, un gracioso le metió el pie, jake cayó de bruces hacia el piso.

—¿Señor Gyllenhaal, se encuentra bien? —preguntó el profesor de forma indiferente.

El infortunado chico con dolor se revuelve en el suelo. Nadie se preocupa del dolorido judío. El profesor absorto llenando el pizarrón con los ejemplos de la clase, que dentro de poco enseñará. En eso, dan tres golpes sonoros en la puerta. Es el director acompañado con un nuevo alumno. El profesor se voltea y los invita a pasar. El director agradece la invitación, no obstante cuenta con muchos pendientes por cumplir. Agradece al profesor y pronto se retira del lugar. El nuevo alumno se arrima con el profesor, al acto le entrega una hoja. El profesor la recibe y le ordena que se presente. El nuevo alumno aclara su garganta e inicia su presentación:

—¡Hola, soy Chris Martin! Tengo diecisiete años. Nací en Inglaterra, toda mi familia se quedó allá. Por medio de un intercambio cultural estoy precisamente aquí. Sin más, paso a tomar asiento.

Todos los alumnos quedaron estupefactos, con la forma tan fresca de expresarse. No suficiente con esto, Martin ayuda al infortunado a levantarse. Jake muy asombrado le agradece su ayuda. Ambos se miran con alegría y buscan su asiento.

El profesor termina de leer la hoja que le entregó el nuevo alumno. Después de esto, el profesor aplaude, da a entender que va comenzar la clase de matemáticas. Durante eso, los tres amigos no despegaban la vista del nuevo alumno. Al parecer su personalidad los flecho.

La mañana abrumada con tantas materias se fue en un suspiro. Por fin llegó la hora más divertida de cualquier alumno vago. El receso, tiempo de mover la buchaca. La cafetería es amplia, decorada con adornos cherokees. Ideas del consejo estudiantil.

Brandon, Jake y Jay, aguardan en la fila del comedor, Chris Martin se acerca a ellos.

—¡Y bien muchachos! ¿Qué piensan hacer más al rato? —pregunta poniendose detrás de Jay en la fila. Brandon se da cuenta, quiere contestarle pero es imposible, porque están llenando su bandeja con los preciados alimentos.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jay, volviéndose para observar a Martin.

El ruido de los otros estudiantes les impide tener una platica. Por tanto, mejor guardan silencio en lo que les sirven el desayuno. Luego, los tres amigos con su bandeja llena, se dirigen a su mesa de costumbre. La del fondo, el exilio de los rechazados. Chris los está siguiendo.

La mesa es mediana con ocho sillas, dos-dos en cada lado, dos en el norte y las otras dos en el sur. Brandon y Jay se sientan en las sillas del lado izquierdo, Jake en la silla que apunta hacia el norte y Chris se sienta en la primera silla del lado derecho, justo en frente de Brandon y Jay.

—Me refiero a como es viernes, por lo general, los chicos de nuestra edad salimos a refrescarnos el cogote y sacudir el esqueleto.  
Los tres intercambian miradas de incomodidad. Chris continúa diciendo:  
—Necesito un guía turístico. No solo quiero conocer la ciudad de las Vegas, sino también, me interesa mucho su comportamiento primate — sonríe por lo dicho—. ¡Por cierto, no se han presentado!

Brandon se pasa un guisante, Jay frota el cordón de su sudadera rojiblanca y Jake se ríe nervioso. Chris al no obtener una respuesta, abre su sándwich para ver su contenido.

—¡Estamos hartos de los antros y similares… este viernes decidimos quedarnos en mi casa! ¡Me llamo Brandon Flowers! —el chico nerd mintió. Chris todavía no muerde el sándwich.  
—¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme! Soy Jake Gyllenhaal —estira su brazo para el saludo formal, pero Martin en vez de saludarlo, choca su mano, le da los cinco. El golpe fue intenso. Jay se siente un poco molesto con la conducta descarada mostrada por Martin. Pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente. Se presenta:

—¡Mucho susto en conocerte! Soy Jay Baruchel.  
—¿Por qué susto? Quisiste decir gusto —aclara Martin, llevandose una papa francesa a la boca.  
—¡Je je, sí claro! —Jay mira a Brandon y a Jake le vibra la mano por el choque recibido.  
—¡Vaya, si que eres muy prendido! —Flowers luce una mueca de sorpresa.  
—Entonces, Brandon me invitas a tu casa. Porqué estoy solo, no tengo ningún pariente por acá —sujeta la leche con popote de cartón — . Solamente éste fin de semana, en lo que me aclimato.  
—¡¿Por qué en mi casa; Jay y Jake, también poseen casas?! —aletea sus manos para enseñar su descontento.  
—Bueno, bueno… te escogí a ti, porque eres el líder de la triada. Además comentaste que iban hacer una pijamada en tu canton (casa).  
—¡Sí, pero no te conozco! —sujeta con timidez su envase de arroz con leche.  
—Sin duda, será divertido, que nos acompañes en nuestra primera pijamada —comenta Jake, sintiéndose perplejo.

Chris Martin, pide la dirección de su casa, Flowers, dice que se la dará durante la salida. Posterior, los cuatro dejan de platicar. Se ponen de acuerdo en terminar con su desayuno. Aunque Chris sólo está jugando con la comida. Quizá desayuno muy bien en su casa.

Luego de cumplir con cada asignatura, los chicos se alegran mucho porqué se aproxima la hora de regresar a casa.

En la entrada y salida del colegio. Brandon le entrega un papel a Chris, conteniendo la dirección de su hogar. Gustosos lo esperan a él, hoy en la noche. Flowers finge una sonrisa, no está convencido del todo. El joven británico agradece y se despide de mano de cada uno. Avanza unos cuantos pasos, toma un sendero diferente al que acostumbra tomar el trío. En el camino para llegar a la casa de Flowers. Jake y Jay solicitan a Brandon darle una oportunidad al nuevo chico, tal vez no sea tan loco como se dio a conocer.

Por fin llegaron a la casa de la familia Flowers. Los tres amigos entran en un santiamén. Brandon va a la cocina, le urge ver a su mamá y además le urge una coca bien helada. Por el contrario, Jake y Jay toman asiento en el sofá grande, ubicado en medio de la sala. Shane Flowers, se encuentra sentado en el enorme sofá.

Mirando el noticiero de las cuatro de la tarde. El hermano mayor de su amigo Brandon, desea preguntarles cómo les fue en el colegio. Pero es interrumpido con una noticia espectacular. Sube el volumen de la televisión para escucharla mejor.

—Durante la madrugada, un meteorito se estrelló en un remoto paraje desértico. Formó un enorme cráter de cientos de kilometros de diámetro, sin consecuencias fatales para la humanidad, claro está. Sin embargo, los astronomos no pudieron inspeccionar el cráter debido a que los agentes del FBI los sacaron con violencia de la zona, donde ocurrió el impacto. Uno de los astronomos alcanzo ver el supuesto meteorito; él asegura que se trata de una nave alienígena. El FBI acodornó toda el área, a nadie se le permite la entrada. Un compañero, nuestro camarógrafo, fue agredido con mucha vehemencia por acercarse demasiado. La casa blanca se niega hablar acerca de lo acontecido. No se vayan, seguiremos informando sobre esto — Sentencio y concluyó la reportera del noticiero del canal seis.

Jake y Jay, se maravillaron con la noticia. Shane baja el volumen de la tele. ¡Suerte! Se avecinaba el comercial cuyo tienden a gritar mucho.

—¿Bien muchachos, qué tal su día? —preguntó Shane mirando a los dos.  
—¡Casi muy bien! —sonríe seguro Jay.  
Y antes de que Shane se confunda más, Jake despeja su duda.  
—¡Un imbécil me metió el pie y caí al suelo, por fortuna no me lastime! Y conocimos a un nuevo amigo, algo extraño. A tu hermano no le cayó tan bien que digamos. Lo invitamos a tu casa, más tarde llega.

Jake se acurruca en el sofá con cuidado de no golpear a Jay, mientras éste, se ríe de la cara de confusión de Shane. La señora Flowers atraviesa el umbral de la sala de estar. Para avisar que la comida estará lista dentro de poco tiempo. Brandon se encuentra detrás de ella. En eso escuchan una voz grave… Es el papá de los muchachos Flowers. Introduciéndose y aproximándose hacia donde están. Brandon gira para saludar a su papá, Shane se levanta, también quiere saludarlo.

* * *

 **Hello! Este cuento nada que ver con el universo del Fandom, mas vivo con la ilusión de que alguien lo lea y quizás le llegue a gustar. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Pasada la deliciosa comida. Brandon y los chicos, escombran la habitación para la visita del raro británico.

Horas más tarde, suena el timbre de la entrada principal. Shane recibe al extraño muchacho. Los señores Flowers se encuentran sentados en el sofá, Terry observa el partido de béisbol y Jane borda un mantel.

—¡Buenas noches! su retoño Brandon me invitó a su primera pijamada —sonríe cerrando brevemente los ojos.

Los señores Flowers lo ven con impresión. No pronuncian ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera una onomatopeya. Shane lo conduce a la habitación de su hermano menor.

—¡Llegamos es aquí!  
—¡Muchas gracias Shane! No te conozco lo suficiente pero pienso que eres un buen hermano —aprieta con suavidad su hombro derecho, Shane se siente halagado.

Minutos después. Chris toca la puerta en lo que Shane se retira de allí. Jake abre la puerta, lo deja entrar. El chico británico se pasma por el silencio que reina el lugar.

—¡Bienvenido seas! Me da gusto que hayas dado con la dirección, eso quiere decir que la anote correctamente —pronunció Brandon con jubilo, quebrantando el silencio. En ese segundo, Jay se levanta del puff, veloz se acerca con ellos.  
—Nunca mejor dicho. Por nada del mundo me perdería esta cosa que ustedes llaman "pijamada" —dijo Chris y al instante se sienta en el puff de color púrpura que segundos antes ocupaba Jay.  
—¿Gustas comer o tomar algo?

Jake le ofrece a Martin un refresco en lata y un bol casi lleno con nachos. El toma el refresco y un par de nachos, pero antes de engullirlos, formula una pregunta:

—¿Y exactamene que se hace en una pijamada? —muerde la punta de uno de los nachos.  
—Pues, cotillear un buen rato al tiempo que nos maquillamos, también intercambiamos chismes y chistes —se mofa Gyllenhaal, Jay lo apoya con una carcajada. De pronto Brandon interrumpe:  
—Dentro de poco arrancará el maratón de películas de ciencia ficción, de todas las décadas. Hoy, toca el turno, a las películas con temática de extraterrestres —concluye y busca el control de la tv.  
—Y tú Chris, ¿crees en los seres venidos de otros planetas? —preguntó Jay mirandolo con curiosidad.  
—¡Qué si creo, la pregunta ofende, hombre! —responde de manera tajante.  
—¡Disculpa, eso fue un sí? —preguntó Jake, tocándose la cabeza.  
—¡Ajá! ¿A qué hora comienza el súper maratón? —cuestiona Martin, levantándose del puff.

El refresco de lata lo dejo a un lado y el par de nachos los tiro atrás del puff. Ya que le urge inspeccionar el territorio. Da unos cuantos pasos. Camina y se frena, camina y se para. Observa con detenimiento cada minúsculo detalle. Jake y Jay lo siguen con mucha intriga. No muy lejos de allí, Brandon por fin da con el control remoto.

El raro británico se turba con toda la parafernalia que adorna el cuarto de Flowers. Cada objeto evoca el espacio sideral y a los incontables supuestos seres que habitan en él. Chris se acerca a un librero, algo llamó su atención, se trata de una figurilla de colección del marciano E.T. Al momento Chris la sostiene, ya en su mano, comienza a frotarla con los dedos la sensación es muy agradable. Sin dejar de frotarla, voltea y espanta a los dos muchachos con una pregunta efusiva:

—¡¿Ustedes son Ovnilogos o ufólogos, trabajan para el FBI y la CIA?!  
Jake y Jay se miran al instante.  
—Muchas gracias por el hermoso cumplido, pero no, no somos nada de eso aún. Aunque se vale soñar —respondió Brandon acercándose donde estaban.  
—¡Hablas en serio, no lo son! —insiste Martin.  
—¡Eh, no, de ninguna manera! —Flowers lo mira con extrañeza. Mientras Jay le cuchichea a Jake por el oído izquierdo.  
—¡Que gran alivio! Entonces son unos losers frikis; ese tipo de humanos que están obsesionados con aquellos seres —confirma y gira los ojos Chris.  
—¡Basta Jay! ¡Me mojaste la oreja! —chilló Gyllenhaal limpiándose la oreja.  
—¡No somos perdedores porqué aún no perdemos nada! —sentencio Flowers y al momento enciende el televisor.

El maratón de películas ya va a comenzar. Sus amigos muy emocionados se sientan sobre el tapete, que se encuentra entre la tele y la cama.  
—Relájate Chris, estamos en norteamerica. ¡Siéntate! —ordena Brandon, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el tapete, adornado con un dragón verde. El muchacho raro lo imita.

El maratón inicia con la película, titulada "La cosa del otro mundo" Los cuatro chicos guardan silencio, quieren perderse con este viaje onírico provisto por el celuloide. Durante la película, a Chris le impresiona los gestos y muecas que manifiestan los tres amigos. Dos horas después. Termina la primera película. Ahora sigue la segunda, titulada "Los Usurpadores de cuerpos". La película transcurre normal, los tres amigos casi ni parpadean.

A la mitad de la película el chico extraño se impacienta.

—¡Tengo sueño! Esto es demasiado ofensivo, no, me equivoque, esa no era la palabra que buscaba: ¡Esto es demasiado aburrido! —dijo en tono alto, poniéndose de pie. Brandon le ignora, Jay le mira con inquietud y Jake le hace una sugerencia:

—Pues todavía faltan nueve películas más, dinos ¿qué te gustaría ver o hacer?  
—Enserio ¿qué hora es? —pregunta Chris, observando el reloj de pulsera de Baruchel.  
—¡Son las 10:40 PM! —respondió el dueño del reloj.  
—Es temprano aún, todavía los antros están abiertos. ¿Por qué no vamos a uno?

Gyllenhaal y Baruchel miran a Flowers con intriga.

—Gracias Chris, pero el maratón termina hasta la mañana de sábado, y por nada del mundo pienso perdérmelo —sentencio sin siquiera voltear a verlo.  
—¡Discúlpame Brandon! ¡Te quiero mucho, demasiado! Pero esta tradición ya me fastidio, cada viernes es lo mismo —comentó Jake. Poniendo al descubierto la mentira de Flowers.  
—¡Tiene toda la razón, apoyo su moción! —dijo Jay, algo animado.

Brandon retira la vista de la tele y observa a sus amigos con desagrado. Ambos perciben su malestar.

—¡Basta de tanto güiri güiri! Pónganse sus chamarras y síganme los desmadrosos —clamó Martin.

Ambos muchachos se levantan para estirarse, luego ir en búsqueda de su chaqueta. Brandon menea la cabeza, manifiesta su descontento. Minutos después, observa como sus dizque amigos salen de su habitación.

Afuera en el pasillo, Chris les pregunta a cuál antro piensan ir. Entre ellos intercambian una mirada de duda.

—¡Al que se encuentre no muy lejos de por aquí! —respondió Jay, haciéndose el gracioso.  
—Por fortuna instale el widget, la voz femenina de mi celular nos recomendara alguno bueno —Jake sacó su teléfono.  
Chris se lo arrebata de forma grosera y comienza a describirlo.  
—Tecnología en desuso, creado con materiales que dentro de dos décadas los aniquilara como especie, dado su inferior coeficiente.  
—¡Caray, Chris, tu forma de ser me tiene anonadado! —expresó Jay preocupado, frotándose las manos.  
—¡No seas mala onda, devuélvemelo! —Jake se mordió la lengua iba a decir unas palabrotas. Chris se lo avienta, él no logra atraparlo. El celular besó el suelo. Mientras sucedía esto. Brandon colocándose el suéter se aproxima hacia ellos.  
—¡De acuerdo, ustedes ganan! Me duele mucho perderme este maratón, pero también muero de ganas por conocer un ant… —no concluye la palabra. Sorprendido hace una pregunta— ¿Qué paso aquí?  
—¡El chico británico resulto ser un hooligan! —murmuró Jay cerca de Brandon.

Jake gruñe molesto recoge su móvil, Chris los observa pero le importa poco lo que pasó. Se apresura en alcanzar el tramo que conduce a las escaleras. Los tres chicos lo siguen sin remedio. Algunos minutos luego. Flowers avisa a sus padres que van a salir, los señores le recuerdan la hora y el peligro que eso conlleva. Brandon hace una mueca de disgusto. Creyendo que todo está perdido, Gyllenhaal intercede.

—Como en anteriores salidas nocturnas, dónde por suerte, no nos ha pasado nada malo. Vamos a ir al observatorio de costumbre, porque un meteorito se estrelló y chance se repita el mismo fenómeno otra vez.

Los señores se tranquilizan y los dejan partir.

—Envía saludos de nuestra parte para el profesor Stardust —le encargó el padre de Brandon.

Los cuatros muchachos se van a pie ninguno posee un carro todavía. Durante la caminata, Jake da con la dirección de un antro en su celular herido. No es un antro es una discoteca. Cercana, no tan alejada de la casa de los Flowers.

Varios pasos después, se asoma la entrada de la discoteca. Sin formarse los cuatro lograron entrar sin contratiempos.

El lugar se encuentra hasta el gorro de repleto. Las luces multicolor los bañan de pies a cabeza. El beat de la música se filtra por sus oídos, no obstante, ellos se resisten en bailar. Los tres chicos fijan su vista en los provocativos atuendos coloridos que portan las chicas. Aunque se les salen los ojos y se les cae la baba, siguen a Chris como bebes patos, él los conduce directo a la barra. El barman se desocupa y les pregunta ¿qué van a tomar?

—¡Sorpréndeme! La especialidad de la casa, lo que sea —expresó Chris en tono alto. Los tres chicos asintieron con la mirada.

El barman coloco cuatro copas vacías, luego de eso, llenó cada copa con distintas bebidas. Ellos no tardaron en decidir ¿quien tomaría cuál? Y como se tratara de clientes asiduos, con copa en mano, buscan una mesa para sentarse. De inmediato dan con una. Toman asiento. Brandon y Jake en el lado derecho, Chris y Jay en el lado izquierdo.

Han pasado quince minutos y las bebidas siguen intactas, no le han dado ni un sorbito. Jay mira hacia todos lados. Brandon se sonrojó porque una chica le guiño un ojo a lo lejos. Jake se tomó un selfie por accidente. Chris no puede creer los ñoños que son sus recién amigos.

—Gracias por traernos Chris y también por pagar las bebidas —inquirió Flowers, apartando la vista de la casquivana mujer.  
—¡Pagar, pensé que ustedes iban a pagar! —responde de modo fresco Martin.  
—¡No se peleen por eso, yo pago! —dice sacando su billetera.  
—¡Jay, tus padres no te dan mucho domingo (mesada)! —aclaro Jake y sigue diciendo— ¡Ya qué! Entre todos pagaremos, menos el chico británico que se aferra en no perder sus libras.

Termina su frase observando a Chris de forma despectiva. Jay coloca su billetera sobre la mesa. Flowers hace una pregunta para cambiar de tema.

—Mi hermano me platicó la noticia, sobre el meteorito que chocó recientemente. Me muero de intriga por la extraña aseveración que hizo el astrónomo —juega con su copa coctelera— Mejor hubiéramos ido al observatorio como es habitual en nosotros.  
—Sí. El profesor se llevara la exclusiva del alien —dijo sonriendo Baruchel.  
—Deberíamos invitar a una chica a bailar —comenta Jake entre dientes, sus amigos logran escucharlo.  
—Sería fantabuloso pero… ¿quien de nosotros se lanza al ruedo?

Jay busca con la mirada a la posible candidata.

—¡Tenemos un ganador! ¡Vamos vaquero, demuestranos lo que sabes! —Martin lo anima sacudiendo su hombro con vigor.  
—¡Basta, detente, duele! —vibra su voz.

Su suplica es en vano. Brandon y Jake desaprueban la actitud de Martin pero no hacen nada al respecto. Y las bebidas continúan intactas, si fuera refresco: en este momento ya no tendría burbujas. Los tres lindos amigos son abstemios nunca han tomado en su vida; aceptaron los tragos para no violar el reglamento del local. Ese que estipula: Si no consumes no seras admitido. Pero ¿por qué el chico británico se negaba a beber y a comer? Ni uno de los tres se ha dado cuenta de esto.

Chris se cansó de jugar con el geco inocente, lo suelta. Se levanta de su asiento y anuncia casi en grito:

—¡En vista de que son una bola de perdedores, voy a traerles una mujer; en seguida vuelvo!  
—¡Chris no es necesario, no te molestes, argh! —refunfuña Flowers.  
—Tenías razón Brandon, éste tipo está demente. ¡Vámonos de aquí! —comenta Jay preocupado.  
—Tranquilos chicos. Chris tan solo quiere ayudarnos, quiere que dejemos de ser tan nerds —dice Jake, no muy convencido.

El chico raro encontró una pareja de novios. De inmediato habla con ellos. La mujer se siente halagada con sus palabras, en cambio el hombre comenzó a enfurecerse. Luego de una prolongada charla. El chico raro termina de hablar, se despide con una sonrisa. Da varios pasos, rápido se reúne con el trió de amigos, sacados de onda.

—¿Chris, qué demonios les dijiste —reclama molesto.  
—Nada malo, por favor Brandon, no me mires de ese modo —Martin se acomoda en su asiento.  
—¡Anda Chris cuenta el chiste! —dijo Jay en susurro.  
—Sí, Chris ¿qué les comentas… ¡Oh-oh!

Jake expresó sorprendido al darse cuenta de los cinco hombres que se aproximaron a su mesa. Al parecer el comentario de Chris Martin no le gustó para nada al novio celoso, él es alto y fornido. En frente de ellos, con voz firme y siendo cortés, pregunta: "¿Quien de ustedes es Jay Baruchel?" Al tiempo que sus amigos los van rodeando. Jay asustado por lo qué acontece, levanta tímidamente su mano.

—¡Soy yo, ese es mi nombre! —confirma con un nudo en el estomago.

El tipo fornido sonríe con malicia, Jay lo miraba con recelo, presiente algo malo. El tipo fornido confirma su sospecha. Le da un espantoso golpazo a su nariz, en menos de un segundo brota la sangre. Por el impulso del golpe Jay cae sobre Chris, manchando con su sangre parte de la chaqueta que envuelve a Chris. El tipo no conforme con haberle roto la nariz, se lo arrebata a Chris. Sujetandolo por el cuello, de modo hosco lo coloca encima de la mesa para seguir golpeandolo con comodidad. Todo lo que había sobre la mesa fue disparado. La mesa se refrescó con las cuatro bebidas intactas.

Chris con sus dedos limpia su chamarra, nadie le presta atención, sin escrúpulos prueba la sangre de Jay.

Jay no puede defenderse, solo gime por el horrible dolor que siente. Brandon, Jake y Chris no pueden ayudarlo, fueron sometidos por los otros tipos, igual de fornidos que el novio maniático. Tremendo zafarrancho que está sucediendo. Para consuelo y salvación de Jay, hay muchos testigos llamando a la policía y a una ambulancia. Sin duda esto sera viral en las redes.

Los dos vehículos no demoraron en arribar. El maniático y sus amigos fueron a parar a la comisaria, mientras que Jay fue trasladado a una clínica.

* * *

 ***El título de la historia salió de la canción de Englishman In New York de Sting.**

 **¡Hola que tal, se bienvenido! Les presento mi nuevo cuento dividido en tres partes. No diré sobre que trata porque echaría a perder la sorpresa. Porfa leelo y así sabrás de que trata. Antes de irme, informo que tardaré bastante en publicar una nueva historia. Ya que tengo que buscar una idea que me conquiste, un tema que sea capaz de desarrollar. Tardo mucho porqué desecho posibles buenas ideas. :(**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **(Bárbara E.G.)**


	3. Chapter 3

En la sala de espera en la clínica. Los tres muchachos se encontraban sentados en las sillas. Brandon y Jake miraban a Chris con mucho odio, querían golpearlo pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía.

—¿Entonces Brandon, que decisión tomaste?  
—No voy a comunicarme con nadie —lo proclama con un ademán con la mano.  
—Son las 4:35 AM —muestra la hora con su celular—. ¡Que pensaran los padres de Baruchel, al darse cuenta que su hijo aún no llega!  
—¡Jake no dramatices! ¡Maldita sea, por culpa de éste estúpido, mis padres me van a castigar y nunca más veré la luz del sol!  
—No exageres; tus padres quizás vivieron algo semejante —comentó Chris con ligereza.

El doctor Brownie que atendió a Jay se aproxima hacia ellos. Los tres al verlo saltan de su asiento.

—¡Buenos días! El paciente está fuera de peligro. Pese a que los golpes fueron muy escandalosos, por fortuna, no dañaron ningún órgano interno. Salvo la fractura de nariz, un ojo morado, ciertos moretones en el rostro y dos costillas rotas. El paciente perdió sangre aunque no mucha; gracias a esto, se recuperará antes de lo previsto.

—¿Doctor podemos verlo? —pregunta Gyllenhaal con dejo de angustia.  
—¡Sólo uno de ustedes podrá verlo! Lo siento mucho chicos es el reglamento. Por cierto, ¿ya avisaron a los padres del paciente?  
—¡En eso estamos! —dijo Chris mordazmente. Brandon y Jake sonríen nerviosos.  
—Ponganse de acuerdo, sobre quien de ustedes verá al paciente. También es urgente que llamen a los señores Baruchel.

El doctor termina de hablar. Se retira para atender a otros pacientes mientras los tres de nuevo retoman su asiento.

Chris Martin convence a ambos de que le permitan ver a Jay. Quiere ofrecerle una disculpa, para disipar el remordimiento que lo quema por dentro. Después de todo, es el único culpable de lo sucedido. Ambos hacen un gesto de "Pues si insistes tanto." Chris se levanta y se aleja de ambos, entretanto Jake le pregunta a Brandon si quiere un café.

Chris se aleja lo suficiente. Dobla una esquina. Pasa cerca de un grupo de personas, conformado por tres enfermeras, un cirujano y dos doctores. Uno de los doctores se intriga con el muchacho. Al parecer conoce al británico de algún lado.

Chris por fin da con el cuarto de Baruchel. Da tres golpes y se introduce al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Afuera, en el corredor. El doctor curioso siguió a Chris. Una enfermera latina casualmente pasa por allí, automáticamente es frenada por el doctor.

—¡Disculpe señorita! ¿Usted está atendiendo al paciente de este cuarto? —señala la puerta enfrente de ambos— O tiene información acerca del paciente.  
—¡Doctor Buckland usted acertó! No, no lo estoy atendiendo pero sí puedo darle información sobre el paciente. Acompañeme por acá.

Dentro del cuarto. Chris sentado en la silla contigua de la cama, le ofrece disculpas a Jay. El pobre moreteado acepta sin tantos peros sus disculpas, dado que los analgésicos dieron efecto, siente mucho sueño por lo mismo. Chris le promete que no volverá a pasar algo semejante. Confirma lo dicho con un abrazo, Jay gime tantito.

De regreso en la sala de espera en la clínica. Brandon optó por una leche chocolatada porque detesta el café, en cambio Jake goza con su capuchino. Ambos chicos hacen una pausa dejando sus bebidas a un lado. Flowers insistió en que Jake se comunicará con los padres de Jay. En este instante Gyllenhaal se va a comunicar con los señores Baruchel.

Minutos después de darles la triste noticia. Jake corta la llamada, suelta un suspiro ruidoso mientras alisa con su mano unos mechones alborotados. Flowers prometió que llamaría a sus padres, si Jake cumplía con la misión. Pero en lugar de llamar a sus padres, mejor se comunica con su hermano mayor, Shane.

Los padres de Jay y Shane llegan pronto a la clínica. Los señores angustiados corren al cuarto donde se encuentra su hijo. Mientras tanto, a Shane le causa vaciedad lo que sucedió con los chicos.

Más tarde, Brandon y Jake regresaron a su respectiva casa por sugerencia de Shane. Terry y Jean querían comerse vivo a su hijo, así que le prohibieron salir, (no de por vida) tan sólo tres meses. Brandon hizo una mueca de enfado y con una mirada de pocos amigos le dio las gracias a Chris. Y para aumentar más su enfado, Terry ordena, que le muestre al huésped de honor, la habitación donde va a dormir.

—¡Sígueme, te voy a enseñar tu cuarto! —refunfuña Brandon.  
—¡Muchas gracias señores Flowers! ¡Nos sentimos terribles por lo que ocurrió! —se despide Chris en tono melodramático.

En la tarde del día sábado, el doctor Buckland se infiltró en la habitación del joven Baruchel. Al día siguiente, el domingo, dieron de alta a Jay; seguiría recuperándose en su casa. El lunes volvió el trío al colegio menos Jay. Durante la clase, Chris se burlaba de los maestros, estos no se daban cuenta. Brandon y Jake comenzaron a desconfiar de Chris. A ambos les daba miedo pensar que quizás su reciente recelo se debía a su xenofobia latente.

Horas después, durante el receso. Los tres sentados junto a la mesa de siempre.

—¡Saliendo de prisión (colegio), voy a ir al centro comercial para comprar un regalo para Jay! ¿Vienen conmigo? —sugirió Chris, de modo tierno. Esta aseveración conmovió a ambos.

Dos horas luego. Al fin termino la última clase de este día. Los tres se sienten aburridos y un poco emocionados, salen del colegio. Una vez afuera, toman un taxi para ir al centro comercial. Uno de los más concurrido de la ciudad "Río Salvaje". La ciudad forma parte de Las Vegas por tanto no es una ciudad conocida mundialmente.

El taxi se frena, bajan del carro, musitan un inaudible ¡Wow! La enorme entrada del centro comercial los maravilló. Luego de esto, se encaminan hacia la entrada. Ya dentro del lugar, Chris les pregunta a Brandon y Jake, acerca de los gustos de Jay.

—¡Uhm… a Jay le gustan los gatos, es una cat-person! —dijo Brandon— A mi no prefiero los perros.  
—Opino lo mismo: ¡Los perros son mejores! —Jake sonríe— ¡A Jay le gustan muchas cosas eso incluye el Hockey!

Afirmó Jake, mirando el partido de hockey proyectado en un televisor de plasma.

—¡Correcto, busquemos objetos de gatos! —dijo Chris, jalando a Jake por el brazo.

Tras una caminata aburrida, no logran encontrar algo llamativo. Se detienen en un bazar de todo un poco. En seguida entran al bazar. Chris se separó de ambos para encontrar algo que valga la pena. Absorto en su búsqueda choca con un hombre.

—¡Fíjate! ¡Estúpida criatura! —gritó el extraño hombre, al momento recoge sus lentes oscuros tirados en el suelo. Chris pasa de largo.

El hombre en su muñeca porta un reloj negro tipo woki toki, tamaño mini. De pronto, a través del reloj se escucha una voz masculina diciendo:

— _¡Agente G. me copias!_  
—¡Claro y nítido agente M.! —responde por medio del reloj de pulsera.  
— _¡Ten mucho cuidado G., el maldito monstruo puede estar muy cerca! ¡Cambio y fuera!_  
Se percibe el sonido clásico de la estática. Creyendo que la conversación termino…  
— _¡No te distraigas con las maquinitas! ¡Ahora sí, cambio y fuera!_

El hombre extraño, apodado Agente G. viste todo de negro, hasta su cabello y ojos son oscuros excepto por su piel. El agente G. desde su posición mira hacia todas partes. En eso nota a Brandon y Jake acercándose.

—¿En dónde se metió Chris? —preguntó Flowers.  
—¡Qué importa! ¡Me muero de hambre y quiero ir al baño! —dijo Gyllenhaal impaciente.

Sonríe el agente G. le causó gracia el comentario del muchacho judío. A una corta distancia de por allí. Chris Martin grita de jubilo, por fin dio con el regalo perfecto. Corriendo con emoción se reúne con Brandon y Jake.

—¡Chicos por fin encontré el regalo perfecto! ¡Fue muy difícil pero lo logre!

Chris les muestra el "bonito" regalo. Es una cartera de plástico, color beige, adornada con un hermoso gatito pardo en relieve; la figura del minino es de goma.

—¡Tanta búsqueda para esto! —frunce la frente Jake.  
—¡Es cool, pero Jay tiene dieciséis años… Tardaste ocho años en entregársela! —Brandon se parte de la risa, Chris lo mira con asombro, no obstante él no se siente ofendido.  
—¡Disculpanos Chris; con esto te ganaste el perdón de Jay! —Jake empieza a carcajearse.

El agente G. se recrea con el espectáculo.

Horas luego, durante la noche. Shane Flowers y los tres chicos arribaron en la casa de la familia Baruchel. Brandon y Jake ansían ver la reacción de Jay. ¿Cuándo vea el ridículo regalo, que clase de gestos hará? cuestionaban en sus adentros. Todos reunidos en la habitación de Jay, veían como desenvolvía el regalo. Jake grababa el momento con su celular.

—¡Órale, está muy padre, realmente es muy linda y lo mejor tiene un gatito! —dijo Jay, su rostro moreteado reflejaba inmenso jubilo. Chris al oírlo, se acerca para abrazarlo de nuevo. Jake quería golpear a Jay con su teléfono, pero se aguanta y sólo expresa:  
—WTF!  
—¡¿Hablas en serio Jay, te fascino tu regalo!? —preguntó Brandon, perturbado.  
—¡Sí! —gañó Jay, Chris aún no lo soltaba.

Tres semanas después. Jay Baruchel totalmente repuesto, retomó su vida normal, volvió a clases.

Pese a la rareza de Chris, éste de alguna manera los incitaba hacer cosas, cuyas jamás se habían atrevido hacer antes. Cómo irse de pinta, violar el toque de queda (impuesto por sus padres) y otras tantas. Chris recuperó la confianza de los tres amigos.

Con el transcurso del tiempo su amistad se iba fortaleciendo.

Hasta que cierta tarde de otoño, (la estación en este entonces). Chris Martin tocó la puerta. La puerta fue abierta por Jay Baruchel.

—¡Hola Chris que sorpresa! —dijo Jay, colocándose una chaqueta bicolor: negra con azul marino.  
—No, el sorprendido soy yo. ¿Cómo carajos supiste que era yo, quien tocaba tu puerta? —esclarece, mientras se resguarda con la solapas de su abrigo, por causa de una repentina ráfaga de viento.  
—¡Soy adivino, no, para nada! Fue una asombrosa coincidencia —comenta al tiempo que sale de su casa.  
—No eres adivino, eres divino —expresó Chris, haciendo sonrojar a Jay—. No, ya en serio. ¿A dónde vas a ir?  
—Lo que pasa es que mi tía paterna y sus hijos, cayeron de sorpresa. Nos vistaron. Y la verdad es que mis primos son unos pesados, no los soporto —concluye, subiendo el cierre de su chaqueta.  
—Ah, ya veo, aunque no me dijiste ¿a dónde vas a ir? —repite la pregunta Martin.  
—¡Voy a ir a la casa de Jake! —responde, metiendo sus manos en ambos bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Chris mira a Jay de forma maquiavélica. De improviso le sugiere que vayan a otro lado. Jay otra vez siente una corazonada, sin embargo no le presta atención. ¿Que cosa mala puede pasar? con el encantador y extravagante Chris.

—¿Nos vamos ir caminando?  
—Sí, el lugar que quiero que conozcas, no está tan apartado de tu casa.  
—¿Y qué hay de Brandon y Jake? No se los vas a mostrar a ellos también —dice Jay algo asustado.  
—En otra ocasión se los mostraré a ellos. Primero a ti, porque eres mi mejor amigo y todo eso… Me urge enseñártelo a ti. ¡Andando!

Ordena Chris empujando a Jay para que camine. Centenares de kilómetros después. Chris y Jay, llegan a una fabrica abandonada por causa de un incendio. El lugar chamuscado se encuentra desolado y obviamente en ruinas. Jay al verlo pone un gesto de extrañeza, Chris le dice que entren. Una vez dentro, se dirigen a una zona no definida.

—¿Habías visitado antes este lugar? —pregunta Jay.  
—¡No nunca; fue lo mejor que pude hallar para esconderme! —explica, despojándose de su abrigo.  
Jay se aturde con la respuesta de Chris y hace otra pregunta.  
—¿Esconderte de qué o de quienes?  
—Jay, me gustaría responder todas tus preguntas pero: ¡Ya es tiempo! —anuncia, colocando su abrigo sobre un banco carcomido.  
—¡¿Tiempo de qué?! —exclamó Jay.

Presiente algo malo, empieza a alejarse. Caminando lentamente hacia atrás sin perder de vista a Chris. El británico sólo rueda los ojos. Antes de que el chico se aleje más. Chris le da alcance, pronto lo sujeta por el cuello, comienza a estrangularlo.  
Jay en lugar de sentir que se le acaba el oxigeno, siente una horrible punzada; cómo cuando te clavan una aguja de inyección. Jay no puede zafarse. Ni su canción favorita convertida en ringtone, lo salva del maniático ingles.

Más allá de la fabrica. Brandon afuera, cerca de la entrada de su casa. Vuelve a llamar.

—¡Vamos Jay, contesta! Fuck! El se lo pierde.  
—¡Buzón de voz! —dijo Jake.  
—¡Acertaste!

De pronto, una camioneta se enfrena justo enfrente de ellos. El conductor del vehículo les pregunta por el paradero de Chris Martin. Brandon responde que Chris vive con él en su casa.

—¿Dónde está, a dónde se fue? —pregunta frenético el conductor.  
—Tal vez está con Jay —acertó Jake.

El conductor del vehículo, ordena que se suban de ipso facto. En el camino les explicará el asunto que trae con Chris. Brandon y Jake se suben sin objetar.

—Ustedes se estarán preguntando qué demonios está sucediendo o, ¿quien soy yo? La información que les voy a dar en seguida, es muy difícil de digerir para sus primitivos cerebros. Por favor escuchen con mucha atención, lo que voy a contar. La vida de su amigo corre peligro.

Brandon y Jake le lanzan una adusta mirada, el chófer hace un ademán de ("oops, sorry!") Continúa contando:

—Aquí en la tierra soy doctor y me hago llamar, Jonny Buckland. No diré mi verdadero nombre porqué ustedes nunca podrían pronunciarlo de forma correcta. Vengo de un planeta alejado de su sistema solar. Mi planeta es más pequeño que Mercurio. Vine a la tierra por una misión en específico.

Brandon y Jake estaban perplejos con el relato del doctor Buckland.

—Verán, yo soy una especie de policía intergaláctico, sin presunción, soy el mejor de mi rango. Voy a decirles la verdad de su amigo, Chris Martin. Él nació, entre comillas, en un planeta distanciado del mío… No hay tiempo para alargarme con la biografía de su vida. Únicamente diré: su nombre no es Chris, asimismo, él es un ser maligno. La raza de Chris, se dedica a exterminar planetas enteros…

—¡Como Freezer! —interrumpió Flowers— ¡Lo lamento, continuá!

—¿Cómo quién, qué es eso? Bueno, no importa. El caso es, Chris ha dañado a muchos seres de distintas clases y ha matado a más de una docena. Los supremos dirigentes que forman la federación galáctica. Prefirieron encerrarlo en una prisión de máxima seguridad que se localiza en Plutón; en vez de aniquilarlo por completo.

—Más adelante me informaron que Chris, se había escapado y escondido en algún lugar del sistema solar. En aquel tiempo, yo no sabía en dónde se encontraba Chris. Hasta el día que internaron a su amigo en la clínica, donde laboro.

—¡¿Entonces, a dónde vamos, estás conduciendo a lo tonto?! —interrumpió Jake. Sentado en el asiento delantero, cerca de la portezuela del lado derecho. Brandon se encuentra en medio de los dos.

—¡Tranquilo Monkiki, sé perfectamente a dónde me dirijo! Cuando su amigo estaba en la clínica, le coloque un chip rastreador; en la jerga ufológica, ustedes lo conocen como _implante_. Se lo puse para dar con Martin; en caso de que no estuviera con ustedes.

—¡Discúlpame por interrumpir de nuevo! Pero tengo una duda. Si Chris es un ser maligno, ¿por qué nos perdono la vida? —preguntó Brandon, agarrando su barbilla.

—Tal vez no los mato, porqué se encariño con ustedes o, para no levantar sospechas —aclaro Buckland. Girando el volante, doblando la esquina se interna en otra calle.  
—¡A sí que ahora, va a matar a Jay! —dijo Jake, importándole poco su amigo.  
—No, no lo va a matar, más bien se va a reproducir.

La aseveración del doctor perturba aún más a los chicos. Ambos quedaron mudos, no saben que decir. El doctor explica como va ser.

—No soy el biógrafo personal de Chris, pero, detesta esta parte de su ciclo. No le gusta ser padre, no obstante, es obligatorio que cumpla con este mandato. Para seguir propagando su especie, de lo contrario, la extinción sería inminente.

Jake rompe el mutismo con una pregunta picara:

—¿Chris y tú, se reproducen de la misma forma que nosotros los humanos: tienen coito?

—Mi especie es muy diferente a la de Chris. Nosotros no practicamos el coito, nos reproducimos vía In vitro. En cambio la raza de Martin, lo hace de la misma forma que ustedes: humanos. Y antes de que sigan interrumpiendo con más preguntas dudosas. Desconozco el cómo fue; aunque me canso ganso, de estar seguro con lo que voy a decir: Chris probó la sangre de su amigo Jay. Quedó fascinado tanto, por eso lo va a embarazar.

Brandon quiere interrumpir, el doctor le hace ¡chitón! con su dedo. Entretanto, Jake tiene un flashback, recuerda la chaqueta de Chris manchada con sangre.

El doctor no deja hablar a Flowers. Y sin demora, explica como es el embarazo.

—Lo diré de una forma posible humana. Luego de que Chris haya embarazado a Jay. En tres horas, Jay dará a luz, de sus entrañas saldrán horribles seres y menos de un minuto: morirá. Sus bebes al principio son larvas. Luego cuando crecen de tamaño, buscan un cadáver cuyo ocupan para estar más cómodo.

—¡Entonces, la historia de la película "Alien" es verdadera! —gritó Brandon, alarmado.

El doctor frena la camioneta justo en la entrada de la fabrica. Los tres abandonan la camioneta y rápido se meten en la fabrica. Los tres deciden separarse debido a que la fabrica es enorme. A como de lugar tienen que evitar que Chris tenga coito con Jay. El doctor y los chicos todavía no dan con la zona no definida donde se encuentra Jay.

El muchacho lleva una hora retorciéndose en el piso. Chris lo estaba ahorcando dado que esa es su forma de inocular su sustancia. En las yemas de sus dedos oculta diminutos aguijones.

—Te preguntas ¿qué carajos te inoculé? Descuida, te explico para que sirve: Mi sustancia al haberse mezclado con tu sangre, produce que pierdas tu fuerza motora muscular. Brindandome la opción de manejarte igual que un títere. Además es un germicida. Mi sustancia protegerá a mis larvas de tus malditas defensas. En definitiva no podrás escapar.

Jay quejándose de dolor, pide auxilio en tono débil casi audible. Chris se encuentra cerca de Jay, lo agarra para voltearlo. Con facilidad lo pone de bruces. Jay, jadeando y agonizando, le pregunta qué le va a hacer.

—¡Relájate, esto sera rápido! —le dice al oído.

El maldito extraterrestre sin más templanza, le baja a Jay los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta los tobillos. Luego de esto, hace lo mismo con su ropa. Aunque no los bajo hasta los tobillos, sino hasta las rodillas. Otro rato después, sujeta la cadera de Jay, y sin más contratiempos. Está en una milésima de segundo de penetrar a Jay.

Sin esperarlo, Jonny Buckland golpea a Chris, impidiendo que abuse del muchacho. Brandon y Jake alcanzaron a ver lo que pasó. Corren para auxiliar a Jay.

Lejos de ese punto. Chris aturdido por el golpazo, raudo se incorpora. No va permitir que lo atrapen tan fácilmente. Así que inicia la huida, sin embargo es interceptado por Jonny, éste sonríe.

Ambos extraterrestres se agarran a golpes, patadas y demás. Chris emplea sus mejores tácticas de combate. Pero Jonny demuestra que es más rápido, fuerte y hábil que él. Es una pelea fastuosa (que no va arrasar con edificios). Brandon y Jake mutuamente se pellizcan, de verdad están contemplando esto. Ambos extraterrestres siguen y siguen… ¿Acaso es una batalla sin final?

Jonny preocupado por Jay; le queda muy poco tiempo de vida sino aplica el antídoto. Aplaca a Chris con un fuerte golpazo. Luego de esto, Jonny corre para salvar a Jay. Sin embargo, Martin derrotado, intenta escapar otra vez. Jonny se harta de su repulsa. Así que lo somete con una extraña arma. Chris quedó paralizado.

El doctor se acerca a Jay, éste agoniza y tiene los ojos cerrados. Brandon y Jake se aguantan el llanto. Jonny le inyecta en su cuello una extraña sustancia de color violeta. El antídoto no tardo en hacer efecto, Jay despacio abre sus ojos. Brandon y Jake lo colman con abrazos y lo zangolotean de felicidad. El chico pide clemencia.

El doctor, Johnny Buckland, se despide con la mano de los tres. Es urgente devolver a Chris a prisión. El doctor les promete que no permitirá que Chris, vuelva a escapar; siquiera regresar a la Tierra. Antes de que se marche el doctor Buckland. Jake le pregunta, por qué Chris eligió a Jay.

—La raza de Chris es carnívora; prueban la sangre de sus víctimas para determinar, cuál podría ser una excelente incubadora —concluye con una sonrisa un poco siniestra. Jay se siente ofendido.

Horas más tarde. Brandon y Jake acompañan a Jay sano y salvo, a su casa. Los tres juraron no contarle a ninguna persona esto, incluyendo a sus respectivos padres y también a Shane. Acerca de la loquisima aventura marciana que vivieron.

Al día siguiente, los tres chicos se presentan nuevamente al colegio. En el salón, Brandon y Jake miran con detenimiento a Jay. Preocupados por su estado mental. Aunque Buckland, les aseguro que la sustancia que inyecto a Jay, borró todo rastro de Chris.

El profesor llama la atención de todos los alumnos con un fuerte aplauso. En eso, tocan la puerta. Es el director con un nuevo alumno, proveniente de la India. Brandon y Jake intercambian miradas de zozobra y Jay se desmaya en su pupitre…

¿Es el FIN?

* * *

 ***El agente G. es Guy Berryman y el agente M. es Mark Stoermer.**

 **¡Hola que tal, se bienvenido! Les presento mi nuevo cuento dividido en tres partes. No diré sobre que trata porque echaría a perder la sorpresa. Porfa leelo y así sabrás de que trata. Antes de irme, informo que tardaré bastante en publicar una nueva historia. Ya que tengo que buscar una idea que me conquiste, un tema que sea capaz de desarrollar. Tardo mucho porqué desecho posibles buenas ideas. :(**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **(Bárbara E.G.)**


End file.
